Liquid Dreams
by Shinimegami
Summary: Quatre falls asleep during a meeting and has a bit of an interesting dream... (4xD)


Liquid Dreams  
Disclaimer: I don't own The song! ^_^

For Quatre it was another boring day in A.C. 199. The same things happened every day... A meeting in the morning, getting stuck in a office for hours, going home and doing more work, then go to sleep if he can and wake to do the same thing over again. Today he was stuck in a meeting with someone a bit unexpected... Dorothy... It was only for business which made the meeting boring. Quatre yawned a bit as she went on and on about things... Suddenly Dorothy stops talking and gives Quatre a weird look and starts crawling on the humongous desk over to where he was on the other end. 

_/~Posters of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
Every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need~/_

Quatre: ??? Uh...umm... What's up Dorothy? Is something--  
Dorothy: Quatre you didn't think I came here so I could talk about all that bull shit did you?  
Quatre: Uh... no?  
Dorothy: *smirk* *jumps on to Quatre who now falls out of his seat.*  
Quatre: Ummmm... I really don't think we should be--  
Dorothy: *stops him from talking by kissing the Arabian passionately*

_/~Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morphologic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen~/_

Quatre just couldn't help but give in a bit as Dorothy started to take off some of his clothing. She looked back up at him smirking even more as she started to undo his pants. Quatre laid back as she kept on going hoping it wasn't just a dream. 

_/~I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams~/_

Quatre got on top of Dorothy which caught her a bit by surprise and started to kiss her once more while slowly taking off her clothes. After getting to her underwear he takes a big breath and pulls it off.

Quatre: *thinking* Oi... I don't what the hell I'm doing... *sigh* I just hope this just isn't a dream... *looks into her eyes which were waiting patently for him to make his move* I don't know... I shouldn't be doing this... But I **really** want to...

_/~Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark  
Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark  
When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best  
And Salma Hayek brings the rest_

_Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
She's a morphologic dream from a magazine  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen~/_

Not wanting to wait for the Arabian to hurry up and make a decision on wheatear or not to continue she gets back on top and makes the decision for him.

Quatre: OI! Dorothy! What the?   
Dorothy: Shush! Or someone might hear you and come in...*continued on*  
Quatre: *trying to think at the same time* That's easy for her to say... 

The two blondes continued on with their love making while outside the door some of the security guards couldn't help but over hear them. Trying to ignore it they continued standing at their post. 

_/~I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams_

_Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality  
Like Halle B (Halle B)  
My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy  
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream~/_

For some unknown reason Duo and the other gundam pilots came through the door and looked at the two on the floor.

Heero: What the hell?  
Duo: Whoa! This is the weirdest porno I've ever seen in my life! But hey it's free!  
Wufei: This is an injustice to men!  
Trowa: What the hell is going on here?

Quatre who's completely ignoring them but instead concentrating more on what he and Dorothy were doing before they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

_/~Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams  
Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams~/_

It felt like eternity to him as he kept yelling out her name and asking for even more before he felt like he would faint anytime soon. He kept hearing his friends throw questions as to what he was doing and what he was thinking. Still he ignored them and kept screaming out her name continuously. 

_/~I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
You got the star of my liquid dreams~/_

Quatre suddenly feels someone moving him. He looked up to see Dorothy who was still clothed and nudging him to wake him up. He looks at her and smiles.

Quatre: Oh... Hi Dorothy! Is something wrong? *looks at her angered look*  
Dorothy: Do you usually fall asleep during meetings?  
Quatre: Ummm... I think this is the first time.. I'm sorry I didn't get that much sleep last night...   
Dorothy: *sigh* Well I'm not going to repeat the entire meeting for you so I'll be going... *goes to the door and stops to turn around and look at Quatre* Oh yes... Do you also scream out the person's name who you're in a meeting with too?   
Quatre: Huh? *realizing what happened* I'm very sorry! Really!  
Dorothy: I hope you had a good dream Quatre... Bye... *walks out the door*  
Quatre: *sigh* It was a dream... *looks down at the front of his pants* A wet dream... *sigh*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
Ummm... I feel really dirty now... Aww well I hope joo likeadid it! *bows* Bye!


End file.
